Family Ties
by derpybotkatie
Summary: Story about two my friends plus my own OC, with cannon. Universal setting. Circle light knights, beast bots. story based on friendship and bounds you make how far will you go to rescue those you hold dear.
1. Broken peace

**most OC of friends who I adore, Thunderrage , Atleride and Silverlightdream,. Sryinx, Dart, Atl belong to Alteride all copyright go to her. as Silverlight, Sparks belong to Silverlight dream all copyright belong to her. Thunderrage belong to thunderrage all copyright belong to him.**

**Brokentusk is my own OC. all Cannon TF belong to there rightful owners.**

**This story was inspire by Alteride and Silverlightdream, have such unique oc with beautiful bio and history. Hope you girls love it =)**

* * *

Family Ties

Our world has always been peaceful, well most of the time. The war between Autobot's and Decpticons still rages on, on another world far from here which coursed many to leave to join the ranks or remain. Either way it drew any battles away from our home world for a time, I am Brokentusk, old now but I have watched my people born , grow and die of old age. Not long after predacons created by the decpticons Shockwave appear, the peace was shatter. I watched my people flee, other fight back to defend our homes; many died or came slaves to the decpticons . But two, two of our people and strongest were torn apart, how it sadden me to see this family already made one loss was now on tipping point.

"Headquarters under attack!" rhino beast bot yell out, charging forward with his men to fend of the approaching decpticons "to arms my brothers, give them all you got!" he would yell to his men racing down the path. Sryinx grunted and turn grabbing Silverlight arm "not safe here. You two protect my sister you got it!" he said and looked to his sibling "stay out of sight, not going let what they did to Echosong happen to, you now go" Silver looked up at Syrinx, removing pendent she always wore and put around his neck "be careful brother, take this. Promise me you will return" she said in a wary voice, as Syrinx nodded and gave his sister a hug, letting go of her Syrinx turn only to leave with some the soldiers to push the decpticon attack back. "Silver we must go" guard spoke, as Silverlight turn and transform to beast mode "then let us be swift." Racing though network of tunnels with the two guard's beside her.

Syrinx flew up, getting a better view of the battle. He wasn't war shy and was well known for his fighting abilities among his people, each movement was like he was dancing in the air as his blade would meet anyone dare to fight him in perfect timing. Alarms of the city began to ring out, headquarters had been breached, Syrinx wasted in no time to turn and fight the viracons attacking, he stop only to look up at the smoke cover blue sky above to see a predacon roaring, flying overhead "primus.." turns slamming talon hand into Viracon face.

Silverlight galloped swiftly though the tunnels, to narrow for her to fly she greeted by Shockwave himself, Shockwave raised his cannon arm and fired two blast's. each blast took out the two guards who were beside her, Silverlight slid on her hoof feet to turn into tunnel on the left side of her but could hear shockwave transform bring up the rear, Silverlight lean into each turn she made to try and lose him. Grinding to a sudden halt she looked at a sparkling hiding in fear, she only know too well con would kill the young one, the young one would slow her down but it was a risk she willing to take. Sparkling got onto her back she took off one again feeling heat of Shockwave cannon fire pass her, bounding out the tunnels she jumped over a stone wall only to be slam down into the river below by some force of the predacon.

Thunderrage, most fear predacon to the decpticons pin her down, her talons sinking into her little body, seeing sparkling scramble away he looked over only to see his master Shockwave approach "well done Thunderrage, should do. we have enough these beastie filth for the arenas and mines" Shockwave blasted emp at silver to put her into statis lock "load them up and let go"

Syrinx, stain in blood of his foe turn seeing the ships leaving "there leaving good, gather the wounded up" as he turn looking up seeing the smoke from where his sister he sent to hide, Syrinx couldn't help but feel something wasn't right, as he raced up the steps into the building; he looked at the dead bodies that lay over controls or on the ground. Turning around, he race though the tunnels looking for his sister, he search every tunnel and nothing. Walking out looking at the river below he took wing and flew down seeing blood stain on the rocks, moving his hand into the slow moving stream he picked up broken feather. Syrinx gazed snap onto one of the guard's "where is my sister." The guard jumped, timid by Syrinx anger "we..we..lost her sir." Syrinx snarl at the guard "lost her, what you mean lost her!" the guard hesitantly pointed "they took her" Syrinx snap with a low pitch growl, grabbing the guard "I said protect her" as Syrinx sigh letting the guard go, wasn't the guard fault he know this, moving his hand to pendent around his neck "I will find my sister, ready the ships it time we call on old friends for a favour, and tale Dai atlas he better help if want this natural partnership to work out well." He turn, anger and hurt racing though his body "if Deathwing got any part in this I will sting her up as well and give her true death."

Sparks turn in her chair "Dai Atlas sir, we got call coming from beast planet" the little blue bot was smallest of the knights, but pack a punch when she wanted to. As Dai looked over he nodded "patch it though Sparks" Spark nodded as she tap on the controls, as Sryinx appear on the screen "Dai Atlas..we been attacked by the cons they haven kidnap some of our people as well my sister. I need your help" Dai atlas face cringed, something he wanted nothing part in "I will think on it Syrinx, I will send few my men and some of our with workers to help repair your city" all he could say, but the expression on Sryinx face said it all, with mutter he turn the comlink off. Sryinx just sat in his chair holding his sister pendent in his fingers, look down at the shimmering blue crystal "I will find you with or without help." His yellow optics dim bringing the pendent to his chest, with a sigh escaping him he put the pendent back on and got up. He wasn't so willing just see his people treated like this, as if they were below anyone else.

Sparks gone to the docks to make sure the ships being sent out were fine "Well well well, look who it is. Sparks" Blackblade spoke, he was a knight but in sparks terms he was a glitch head nothing more the elite jerk off "what you want, somewhat busy right now" she remarked trying to avoid having hang around him, she yelped but her mouth was cover when Blackblade pin her against the wall "is that a way to talk to someone who out rank you hmm" he lean into her moving his free hand over side of her face, only response he got was a sharp kick in the crotch plate which made him let go of her, Spark move away from him quickly not wanting to hang round for him to recover his ground. Seeing Dart Spark's move over to him quickly putting her arm around Dart arm, which took the young knight back by surprise as he looked at her "you ok Sparks?" sounding concern for his friend, looked over to see what sparks was looking at only to see Blackblade, Dart move his arm around her and looked her worried "did he hurt you?" even Dart didn't like Blackblade very much. Spark shakes her head "just creeping me out" she reply, Dart only nodded and took her hand "come on, you're staying with me and away from him. Sure Atl won't mind you sleeping in our quarters while we travel with that glitch head" say the least Dart didn't like Blackblade around spark's, he would confronted the glicthhead if he wasn't already on a warning for the last confrontation "Hey Atl, sparks going be staying in our quarters." Atl spun round looking at Dart "er..Dart think that wise, I mean the boss get alittle-" Dart grin "doesn't like femmes staying with the guys I know. But I don't like how Blackblade keep stalking sparks." Atl sigh crossing his arms over his chest "alright, but if we get in trouble it was your idea." Look over seeing Blackblade leave "hope one natives of beast world bash him a few times" atl stated then looked at Sparks "Sparks, if he try anything or touches you. You come straight to me I will deal with him myself in my office." He places a reassuring hand on sparks shoulder. He couldn't help but smile, to him Dart and Sparks were so much alike in their own ways.

Thunderrage walked of the ship, and watched the new slaves walk to their cells, as shockwave looking over data log "remove all there t –cogs, last thing we need other think these beast are our equal " Thunderrage couldn't help but let a snarl out at such a statement, as his gaze fell onto the last bot out the ship, Silverlight, stuck in beast form she limped down the ramp as shockwave stop her "hmm…have her horn and wings remove put her to work pulling the mine carts." Silverlight lifted her head slightly to look at the fearsome beast then away as equine ears move flat back, moving forward feeling painful jab of the electric prod hitting her side.


	2. Time go on

**little time leap forward. Altride and Silverlightdream hope you fabulous girls enjoy the story so far =)**

* * *

It had seemed like years had pass since the attack, but in truth only year had pass by. Time to had appear to slow down, to Syrinx annoyance it gone far too long since his sister been kidnaped but for time being he had made his home on the traveling ship known as Firefury, titan of beast world but good friend to Sryinx he could not question. "Sir" spoke one of men, lankly looking bot. from first look you think one poke he would of fallen apart as Sryinx turn to face him "yes?" he said calmly as ever, the yellow optics gazing to the those of soldier green optics "we need to land Firefury, engine issue" a frown appear Sryinx expression, more delays that just what he need. With a sigh he move his hand over the metal frame of the ship "Alright, will land on nearest netrual planet for repairs" he know Firefury was old, as he ran his hand down the frame hearing ship humm a soft melody in reply to his touch, a faint smile appear on Sryinx face for a moment then it faded away as he turn from the solider "you may go" he said it mono tone bring his hand down to his side. "Yes Sir" the solider reply, giving Sryinx a salute of respect before leaving.

As they approached the natural planet, massive ship Firefury landed in the docks, right beside them landed the Crystal light ship, Wing step out stretching his arm out only turn on his heel to look at his fellow knights "take few days off, workers handle maintenance of Crystal light" he did his typical charming smile which in return could of made Atl roll his optics if he could, turning his gaze he smile seeing his buddy Dart come strutting down the ramp with sparks beside him, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself how Dart often look like roster among the hens when came down to his charm around the femmbots though his charm never seem to work on Sparks which made all that more amusing while many swoon to Dart, Spark often look at him un impressed which often left Dart looking at her confused. Atl turn remembering when Dart storm up to him saying sparks must like the girls, he never laugh so much at such response from dart, with a grin he know Sparks wasn't that way incline she just wasn't too interested in looking for a mate. He herd sparks soft voice speak up behind him, as Atl turn to give her a warm smile "Hey Jolts" it was nickname he giving her after she electrocuted Dai Atlas that one time. Spark return only a warm smile "going look round the market see anything of interest" Atl know spark interest was anything to do with weapon upgrades or ship upgrades, Dai often sated sparks had her way she made army just out of ships, with a nod he chuckle lightly "alright, keep your comlink on, alright" he said lightly, seeing she nodded in return. Dart looked at Atl with a grin before going after Sparks "hey wait up Jolts, not thinking going let lady such as yourself walk alone" Atl had restrain himself from laughing just be look spark shot dart as Wing walked over "if no one else know better, they mistake them as a couple way they insult each other half the time" Atl only nod to his friend Wing "well first time I heard the expression toaster nuts being said as an insult" wing looked at Atl "Toaster nuts?...Really? sparks using human slang?" atl only chuckled "oh, that clean side of it most of the time, trying living in same quarters with them" wing pull a grin and pat Atl back "you brave soul how do you cope with such riots in your own quarters" atl looked at Wing seem to pull a act on "oh it so hard, why I often turn my audios offline unless there insult get to amusing, that when got to listen in" he stated looking at data pad in his hand as wing only laughed , "well next time recorded it we can use as blackmail on both of them" now that made Atl show evil grin "that I shall."

* * *

**Having brain melt down due to the heat, so short and sweet for today =)**


	3. Promise

**Atl,Dart,Syrinx belong to Atlride. Silverlight, Wisp, Sparks belong to Silverlightdream. Thunderrage belong to Thunderrage. Blackblade,Brokentusk, Bladedash belong to me. this OC mostly story done for my two fab girls Atlride and Silverlightdream**

* * *

Dark and damp, the slaves worked the mines for energon. Slave driver cracking there energy whips any poor bastard didn't seem throw themselves into work, the chain clang and rattled in the dimly lit tunnels. Silverlight stood there, stuck in beast mode her wings been crudely snap off, as of her horn broken. The once flowing mane now short and cut, full of dirt and grime, much could be said for her white plated body that more black from dirt. As energon crystals loaded onto the cart, it became more heavy with each load as her body was more thrown forward into the harness that rub into her body making sore points over the joints. Once bright blue optics now dull seem lifeless, with one crack of a whip over her spine the slave driver push her onwards "walk you fifthly beast" he spat at her, she learn early on that if you were a beast like bot you were treated poorly. Pulling the heavy load, she walked up the track only to look aside seeing bot she known as Redtide, seeing Redtide body on the ground, the stag beast bot had gone down. Coming to a halt she watch one the slavers stomp over to redtide body and kick it him with some force, grunt came out redtide. He was still alive, she lifted her head only a little but turn away next thing she saw, the slave yanked Redtide out cart and slam his blade for Redtide spark chamber "Bah, thing not worth energon we feed them, throw his corpse to the pile, Shockwave use his body for his lab work" he spat and looked at her "what you looking at you filthy beast get to work before I beat ya" Silver ear pull back as she began to walk, letting vent of air out in deep thought. She had to get out of her, get her people out of here too but how. They like herself stuck in beast form after having there t-cogs removed, looking up seeing guards change shift, she pounder.

Oh how it felt so good to have the harness pull from her back, but how it was annoying to be shut in a small cell. Her head turn hearing a sound, noticed new bot in her cell. She holding her arm and looked terrible, slowly walking over she nudge the bot gently "you ok?" she spoke softly, as the bot looked at her "uhuh…just beaten up that all" smiled move of the femmbot face, Silverlight wouldn't lie, this femme was rather cute in her own ways as she lay down too tired to stand anymore "what your name?" Silverlight ask lightly, as the femme move to face her "Wispter, my friend call me wisp. You?" wisp looked at Silverlight trying work the beast bot out "Silverlight, so how did you end up here." Wisp shrugged a little and looked aside "our ship was jumped by D.J.D, killed who they wanted and saw us, so they dump us here saying we had better use in the slave pits. Is it true we may have to go into arenas?" she asked worried, Silverlight lay her head on the ground "it true…lost many friends being thrown into that" wisp sigh hugging her knees "just want to go home.." silver lifted her head up a little "you and me both, I miss home most of all I miss my brother and my friends" she said with a defeated sigh and wince from sharp pain from her back "so were you come from?" wisp looked back over to silver, resting her head on her knees "apart from cybertron, I travel with my crew on the Ark eleven, was the ship medic." Could help but notice Silverlight wince in some pain, ,moving her hands from her knees she move forward only to be sat up on her knees this time, placing a hand on silver back "you had wings?" she asked, taken back by the two limbless joints "yeah, term 'did' have wings. They snap them off so I couldn't escape" silver said with a grumble, wisp nodded but wasted no time to clean the joints up "I always found your people so interesting, how you all like animals yet bots too it so fascinating."

Wisp said softly which perked Silverlight to look up at her "you know of my people?" as wisp nodded in reply "yes, we know your people are peaceful type and not war hungry like decpticons and there predacons. Well created predacons." This had made Silverlight more interested "what you mean by created predacons?" wisp looked at Silverlight for a brief moment then move to the cell window as she pointed to Thunderrage on the wall "he was created by shockwave by using fossil of dead self really, can't talk. Shockwave didn't want them to be smart" Silverlight looked at the predacon "hmm, then I have an idea" she said lightly looking over to wisp as wisp just blinked "if he is remake of his old self we could stir up his locked of memories make him smart" wisp thought on it then nodded "sound like worth trying, we can get him on our side we may a chance out of here." As both looked at each other, they both turn to look at Thunderrage.

They spoke most of the night till morning, having each other company Silverlight as found herself trusting this fellow bot, wisp frown on how shockwave would have t-cog removed from the beast bots so they had more control over them, as she thought deeply to herself her blue optics move to the cell door opening as the slave grab silver by the chains to drag her out. It sicken wisp to no end how there people were being so badly treated "all told to respect all sential beings..guess doesn't count for ugly" she mumbled to herself , moving her feet so she could get up. Her mind working ten to a dozen of plans and ways to turn this table round, the place held allot beast bots some autobots to her shock.

Wisp watch silently and noticed were t-cog were going to, making mental note and map of the prison tunnels. She may been a medic but she was smart, following the slaver who demand her to follow, looking at their gear noting the that their armour had weak point to it. Another mental note made, she didn't say anything as she push into a room as the slaver pointed "you're a medic you fix these slagging lot" wisp nodded seeing slaver walk out the room, then looked at the body parts then to the wounded bot holding his arm. Blinked seeing symbol on his arm a knight of Cybertron how could this be possible, they were skilled fighters unless. She move to his side "you're a knight correct?" the bot blinked and looked at her taken back to how she knows. He looked to blue optics; he would turn whiter if his armour wasn't already white, the dull red with white markings with a tiny hints of blue lines, the curvy body yet tall "wisp?" he spoke lightly. Wisp looked at him, unsure how he know her name and saw the smile on his face "it is..it really you. Wisp how in primus…never mind that were getting out of here" as he sit up.

Stare at him "no we can't I need to help the oth-" she cut off when he move his finger to her lips "shh..we will help them, only way going shut this place down by getting outside help" he take her hand leading her to the back of the medic ward, his white and blue armour reflecting the dull lights "stay close, my clocker only work is we move as one" she nodded but her mind going back to the others "but what about my friend she need help" Bladedash looked at wisp "oh, what her name?" he spoke looking round before moving the panel slide into the building subspace "silverlight.." Bladedash stop and turn "she here, she alive" wisp nodded as he grin "great, means won't get my aft kicked by her brother. Look I know want to help but fighting them on our own is suicide we need help of others, anyways need to report to my boss about something else too" he sounded wary, almost scared to even mention it.

Before wisp could say another word he yanked her to him, leading her though subspace till he found the entrance he made earlier, looking round he grin. Moving her left arm up, his wrist snap a cover back showing a hologram "right, time to go" he activated his clocker, pulling wisp to his body she was cloaked herself. He slowly made his way to his craft that was hiding in some rubble and trash "nice place to land" she groan having to wade through waste, being bit of a clean freak it really bug her to no end she getting dirty in waste of the slavers as Bladedash help her into his craft "you can shower once were out of here alright." Wisp shot him a look that could been throwing daggers, as bladedash drew back a little, what was with some femme taking such insult. Bladedash shrug it off as he sat down and began to start the ship up, he wince a little from his arm "fragging arm" he grunted, as the ship rumbled before taken off under it clocker to stay unseen "will come back I promise wisp" he try to comfort wisp but could see in her blue optics worry and fear, checking comlink was secure he com Crystal light ship "Bladedash here, come in…anyone there? come in" he waited and mumbled "For fragging sake answer the comlink you lazy lard aft glitchhead." Now that did get some attention on the com as a voice of annoyance spoke "What did you just call me?" Bladedash could shrunk in his seat hearing the voice "heh...well it worked didn't it Atl" all he could hear on the com was Atl growling "were ins lag are you Bladedash, Dai Atlas is livid you left the city without permission matter alone steal one of the ship of Crystal light" the voice Atl used made Bladedash cringe, sounded more like Dai Atlas then Atl, as bladedash changed the subject quick "Slave prison, well slave mine and arena..look I found a medic." Atl grunted "good going need medic time I'm done chewing you out breaking the rules yet again." Bladedash looked at wisp "heheh he joking..i hope" he return to the com "yeah well, she told me they got the chick you're looking for" as another voice spoke "that Chick as you refer her as is my little sister, show some dam respect" Syrinx barked. In background atl sigh could be herd "Bladedash going need words, but head back to these cords and report to Syrinx and myself straight away you got that" Bladedash groan "yeah loud and clear Sir.." wisp smirked lightly "what happen when being cocky aft bastard" Bladedash looked at her "you too? Ugh…look just fix my arm" wisp shot him that dagger look again "I am not you medical tool to fix you when so dam want it" bladedash lower his head almost wanting to head bang the controls of his ship "ok, will you please look at my arm, somewhat hurts." Wisp grin getting up "of course, now was that hard" Bladedash mumbled to himself but could see how wisp was still thinking about her found friend those she had to leave behind, move his hand over her hands "I promise wisp will free them all."

* * *

**Because we need slave to make Atlride go "kill them!" plus on caffeine overload weeee**


	4. Forgetme not

Wisp was half in recharge mode, seeing the trip was taking little more time than expected. Her optics snaps online feeling the ship rock "Bladedash!?" she looked at him, he seem on edge trying to control the ship "slag heap of trouble..D.J.D seem they tap on I took their little pet medic." Bladedash struggle keeping the craft stable as it shock violently being hit again "Baldedash requesting emergency air like now!" he shifted "hold tight wisp were going down" one side he glad almost at meeting point, bad part they weren't close enough, as the ship hit the ground it groan and shrieked as metal began to buckle and break under the impact force, grinding to a halt in the dirt. Bladedash turn to wisp "are you ok? As wisp nodded he sigh some relief then grab her "then let get out of here" he pulled her out the ship only hear it explode behind them from missiles hitting it, turning around Bladedash move wisp behind him "when I say run wisp you run as fast you can to those cords." He looked at her blue optics, all the years he known her before the war he never had it in him to her he love her, looking away he drew his blades out "wisp..don't look back."

As the other ship landed, black form of Toxicwaste step out, she was one of the D.J.D new recruits, he heard stories of this con, she was psychopathic insane con and was one Shockwave close friends, Bladedash looked at Toxicwaste, and watch her draw her own weapon. He gulped someone seeing toxin dripping of the blade she held "oh this isn't good…come on guys where are you…" seeing toxicwaste approach him "NOW! RUN!" he yell at wisp, wisp didn't want to leave but slowly turn to run from them.

Bladedash felt pain in his chest, was this how it going to end as he looked at toxic, raising his blades up "aright, come get me" Toxicwaste smirked, her red optics looking at him as she pointed her blade at him "you're not match to me knight." As she charged him, there blades met in sparking force, each move she made was blocked by his own moves, and both dance what seem forever. Bladedash was a skill swordsmen giving him that, making a strike on Toxicwaste hip he went to lunge but felt burring pain rip though him, no he wasn't going just fall here and now. Though the pain rip though his body he kept on fighting Toxicwaste, each exchanging blows before Toxicwaste spun only to slam her sword though Bladedash chest and yank it out.

Pain was unbearable as he fell to the ground, he know her blades been cover in Toxin that had been weaken him though the fight, falling to his knees he blades fell from his hands as he fell backwards onto his back. His blue optics stare up at the night sky, looking at all the stares that slowly began to blur. Toxic smirked then yelp when she was sent flying backwards, Syrinx spun round as he kicked her again from Bladedash. With a snarl Syrinx quickly on Toxicwaste, grabbing her arm and slamming her down to the ground then lifting her back up to throw her backwards.

Toxicwaste know better than to fight Syrinx alone as she hastily retreated to her ship to leave, as Syrinx growl bring up a gun to fire at one the engines seeing the con leaving "coward.." he snapped then lower his gun to look behind him seeing Bladedash still on the ground, walking over to the fallen knight he knelt down seeing pool of energon forming around the knight body, as bladedash spoke "I fucked up so much Syrinx..my system all going offline" he fading blue optics looked to Syrinx yellow optics, seeing massive red bot knelt over him "tell wisp I love her, wish told her sooner…tell her I'll see her on the o-o-other side." Syrinx took Bladedash hand and nods "I will, you have my word." Bladedash smile softly "t-thank-yo-u" he stutter out before his optics went offline, becoming lifeless grey. Syrinx lower his head as Atl roll up to transform "no.." atl said and sigh, loosen a knight was hard, but loosen a friend was harder. Syrinx was silent for most part as he lifted the body of Bladedash up "he died as a knight Atl, he died with honour." Atl nodded with a sigh "was a asshole but his spark was in the right place."

Syrinx and Atl travel back together to Crsystal light, as wisp looked up seeing Bladedash lifeless body she went silent, if she could of cried she would of as Syrinx took Bladedash body into another oom and lay him down "may you find peace my friend. " as he turn away and walked out he looked at wisp, moving his hands over her shoulder he lean into her audio "he told me before he died to tell you he love you, wish he told you sooner" with a sigh he looked at the trembling femme knowing those words would probably broke her in two "Listen to me, live for today and the next don't let his death go in vain." Syrinx let go and turn looking at Atl "leave her in your care, I will get my men together before we leave" Atl nodded then glance to wisp, seeing her lean on the wall looking down.

Sometime Atl hated his job, mostly when came to this he hated it for that very reason, with a heavy sigh he made his way to Wisp, moving a gentle hand over her shoulder "I'm sorry, you have place among us" seeing wisp look up slowly to him "why him why did he have to die..not right" , it was spark crushing to see another feel so much pain couldn't be heal. Moving his hand he pull her into his embrace "you want to vent out just vent it all out ok, I won't leave you nor will any other knight. Always be here if need to talk okey?" speaking softly to her, resting his chin on top of her white and red helm feeling her just tremble in his arms from emotions ripping though her. Atl dim his optics a little, he would just hold her till she gather her thoughts and had calm down, last thing he needed was for her to do something she may regret as his mind went back to old saying he had heard before the war '_find friends among many roads, when you lose a friend to tragic demise you realize how much they left part of them with you'_

* * *

**On caffeine rush, kind of wanted to see if make my girls go teary eyed! hope you love it Altride and silverlightdream =)**


	5. Memories

**Syrinx and Atl belong to Altride, Silverlight, Deathwing and Firefury belong toe Silverlightdream. check there DA out, both fantastic artist who I admira.**

**Story is OC story with few cannon chara, but more so deduction story to Atlride and Silverlightdream =)**

* * *

Syrinx sat silently in his chair, looking over the hologram planet maps as his thoughts wonder. Looking aside he slowly got up to pick up the pendent from the table, yellow optics gaze over the pendent that belong to his sibling, his thumb would run over the blue crystal stone, looking how it was made. Two blue crystal stones set on top and bottom, in the centre a purple crystal sat in network of silver metal wire, closing his hand around the pendent his mind went back to when his sister was giving this, smile move over his lips in thought.

Cybertron before the war was site to be held, building raise up to the sky, street shimmer with those walking around talking or laughing, as memories flicker back and forth, the crystal city. That place he always found fondness for, just site of the city shimmer in the light was enough take anyone breath away, it there were his sister walked. Cloaked to hide their beings, he remembers Echosong had this bright smile with her yellow optics, then Silverlight beside him. He could not deny he was proud of his two sisters he come to know them as, both rise to come keepers, guardians of Primus. Sworn duty to protect core of cybertron long side the knights of cybertron.

With a heavy sigh, it only seem like yesterday this had happen. When war came it cost them dearly, Echosong had been capture by some bots, he wasn't sure who they were, autobot or decpticon either way Echosong was taken from them. Darken memories come back to him, see Echosong hung in chains, broken and damage. Syrinx and Silverlight never spoken about the event that happen afterwards, something better left unsaid in his mind, when Echosong casted herself in to become undead spark-eater for Unicron.

His face cringe at the thought, dark energon ran though Echsong body who then call herself Deathwing, she condemned those around her, and even the city she was in into darkness that light could not step into. It was not long after that did they leave cybertron with Dai Atlas lot; Syrinx how ever had return to their own homeword, as his optics looked back to hologram map.

Though he was not related to deathwing or Silverlight, in his optics they were his sisters his family, and no matter what he would travel to end of space if he had to, wasn't fact he doing for sake of being brother figure. Syrinx looked out the window of Firefury, it more fact Silverlight was his close friend and someone he trusted, any problems he had he know he could talk to her knowing she would never judge him or say anything nasty, she always been there as a shoulder to lean on, always had his back. Syrinx smile softly again at what Silverlight once told him when he having a bad day '_Friendship has a special meaning, when you have someone with whom to share tears and laughter, fears and dreams, and silence when the time words is past'_ he never forgotten that statement, it reminded him no matter what life throw at him, he had his friends to help him, most all he had Silverlight face any storm's with.

Syrinx turn his head, the place seem so silent. He seen many battles and wars, he battle long side Silverlight for a long time, but he know deep down she wasn't type just to be push around. He smirked remembering that day Elite guard had been rude to her, he couldn't help chuckle to himself how Silverlight for her size manage to pin this Elite Gaurd down with some force, sweet as a butterfly but with a sting of thousand wasps.

Slowly moving to the window, syrinx put his hand on the wall "better leave some fun for me silver" he spoke lightly to himself knowing his sister could handle her own. Opening his hand to look at the pendent once more, he moves to put around his own neck.

Yet Syrinx senses something else, dark feeling which made him uneasy. It was then his optics widen a little "no.." he turn quickly towards the hologram to the planet Wisp told him were the camp was, fingers glided over the key strokes, chill went down his spine seeing the planet on the hologram "Firefury, you think we go any faster than this?" he spoke with concern in his voice, as the ship rumbled with the voice of Firefury speaking "I can." Syrinx nodded "then do so, was must not waste time." As he spun round to open comlink, "Atl, put your ship in full speed. We have to reach the planet before they find what lay deep down in it."

* * *

**Short one today, been busy. **


	6. Beastial Sparkbeat

Thunderrage belong to thunderrage , Silverlight and Vo'dkaha belong to Silverlight dream. I love Vo'dkaha omg what a name to even say matter alone spell correctly silver XD

* * *

Thunderrage watched over the slaves, noticing one refusing to work, no matter how hard slaver hit the beast with the whips this creature wouldn't move. Spreading his wings out as he growl to swoop down, landing in front of the being. Snarling as he lower his head to her optic level, looking at the bot known as Silverlight.

Sliverlight looked straight back him, snorts at him. The slaver though his hands up "deal with her thunderrage." Slaver turn, leaving the predacon towering over Silverlight. Silverlight ears move back, blue optics determined more than then before.

Thunderrage snarl at her once again then roar, bring his tail up to threaten he would hit her if she didn't obey. Still she stood, ear flat across her equine neck, there stare off would be broken by the roaring black beast cat known as Ravage leaping down.

Ravage jumped at Silverlight, but she rear up onto her hind quarters above Ravage as she would slam her front legs down using her hoofs as a weapon. Ravage jumped back with a snarl, being more beast minded and predator he would try again to lunge at Silverlight, with Thunderrage stepping back to see them fight.

Silverlight spun herself round; to keep Ravage from getting hold of her neck as would throw out a side ward buck to discourage Ravage from going near her.

Shockwave stood with the slaver "mindless beast, all they are. Primitive creatures that only use to be hunted" slaver said, watching the fight. Shockwave spoke in his cold calculated voice "do not assume they are all primitive, they have become just as advance as we are. That is why I say remove there t-cog to avoid any problems, if other bots realised these beast are much like our self you think they will cheer on in the arenas?" his red optic locked onto the two fighting below "Only reason those I have created do not process intelligent mind, is due to I have created them to be mere beasts." The slaver looked at Shockwave then laughed "even is slave beast can talk, once shatter there sparks they stop talking and come all but lowly beast."

Shockwave said nothing in reply, he know this horse beast going to be a thorn in his side. As the slaver cross his arms "Filthy beast's that all they are, nothing special only use to be hunted like beast they are." He grin.

Silverlight throw Ravage over her back, energon blood dripping from her wounds as her left front hoof paw the ground before rearing up, as beast within. The beast bot lay dormant for so long came alive, showing even stuck in a beast form she was still a fighter, as she landed shaken her head from side to side watching our Ravage now keeping his distance with snarl and growl from him, she snorted at him.

Her people come long way from there origins, they more bot then beast at times as their minds had come more advance, as had their race. Being force to endure punishment, stuck in there beast form. It there inner beast now answer the calls of survival, it the thin line separated them from most other being's. They had adapted into culture of cybertonian way of life, they didn't heavy depend on their beast like nature they once known for.

Thunderrage click a few times, tilted his head to one side. All his year he never seen a beast bot with so much spirit and will, but sense something was different to her. Capable of thinking for herself, think outside her own being, didn't take orders. Clear she know how to get him to come down, and that ravage would be order out, she plan it all along. But why, as Thunerrage felt something, it was voice it was something in his mind was trying to wake up, with a growl he looked at her.

Silverlight looked at Thunderrage "I'm not scared of you predacon, you are a lie to yourself" she said to him, now this throw him back somewhat, what she mean by lie. Why couldn't he talk like she could talk, matter fact why couldn't any predacon serve the decpticons talk apart from making sounds to talk. Why did he feel this way, so many questions he wanted answering yet no voice to speak, out fustian he roars out in rage.

But still she stood firmly, bold and brave. This unsettle Shockwave "get her, lock her away.." he know too well all needed was one beast bot to stand up till others would fellow behind, using beast nature to their will and not there silent advance minds he broken. Turn away look to the slaver "put her into arenas, let she how bold she is then."

The slaver grin, turn to look at Silverlight "Oh my pleasure." He started, making his way down to the two, bringing up the prod "hello pretty" he spoke getting close, he almost gasp when Silverlight spun round slamming her hind legs out in violent buck, dull golden hoof graze pass his head "Why you dirty beast!" he name went to hit her, but Silver had taken off "GET HER!" he yell out to his men.

Silverlight galloped, sound of her vents taken in air to keep her system cool, then exhaling the warm air. Many other beast bots stop to look at the one away, watching the white steed jump over slavers with no fear, lack of energon in her system didn't matter to her. Silverlight made her mind, she either die trying or die in combat of the arenas, her ears move back hearing sounds of gunfire being up the rear.

Many other beast bots step forward to watch, and to shockwave had thought they began to push. Roar broke into yells, voices breaking the dark ear silence, one of which was Vo'dkraha. Sabre tooth tigress turn round, swiping her talons across a slaver back to bring him down "FIGHT BACK!" she roar out, white fur body running forward using her talons to break leather straps harness her comrades to the mine carts.

Shockwave growl, making his way to the ground below he walk pass the chaos between slavers and beast fighting it out, the place come a battle field. Bringing up his gun arm he fire at Silverlight "Predacons kill the white equine beast, bring her body to my labs." He order, as predacons took wing to hunt.

Thunderrage spreading his wings out, he took wing to chase Silverlight down. Dam couldn't she run, for creature would have wings she sure making up for it on the ground, he could not help admire how Silverlight turn corner, dodge objects that in her way and even leap over anything else. Height she would gain from her powerful jumps was impressive alone. Thunderrage know if he had any chance to catch her he would have to corner her, what was it made him feel this way. Though he had his order to kill her, deep down inside voice spoke to his mind to protect her.

With a snarl Thunderrage twisted round the bend right behind Silverlight, his talon extend out he snatched her up. "LET ME GO!" Silverlight yell at him, struggling in his grip. He growl as he felt her kick something around his neck, he almost drop her as his mind almost blown out from all repress data flooding back online, silver yelped as she kick him again from his talon digging into her side. Last kick finally dislodge attachment on his neck, she roar then landed putting her down "ugh…" shaking his head "something so tiny don't half kick…" he looked at her laying under his talon, Silverlight stare at him as he stare right back, he had spoken. "do as I say if want to live," he let her go and turn around "Shockwave must use something to block my ability to talk and transform. Come, let get your t-cog back while riot from the prisoners keeping everyone busy."

Silverlight looked at him as she got up "why are you helping me? Thought you were one Shockwave lap dogs" looked at him, as Thunderrage turn his head look at her "I do not know what shockwave done to me, but I know I have a desire to protect you. Something about you that different from the rest, your spark shine so bright in your optics." He looked back "you created a riot, should make most of it….er.." as silverlight walk up long side him "Silverlight.." she spoke softly as he nodded to her "Thunderrage, come on."

* * *

**May not be my best writing skill this chapter, typed it while on flight to japan. with only being away for over little more then 24 hours now...enjoy *fall asleep* zzzz**


	7. Safe

little quick chapter for my girls in England and France! Silverlight ,sparks, Firefury and Vo'dkakra belong to Silverlightdream Syrinx, dart, atl belong to Alteride thunderrage belong to thunderrage. Brokentusk belong to me.

* * *

Syrinx walked to the window of his ship looking at the planet they had reach, arms cross over his chest he watched in silence as smoke reach up the sky above, flames dance in the rubble as bodies scatter over the dirt. As a voice spoke up behind him, brokentusk walked up "this is place that young femme said your sister being held, look like all-out war started" he mused looking at the chaos left behind.

"hmph..tell my men to be ready to fight, find any of our people they are to return to Firefury." As Syrinx looked up a little "fire? Think be able to fight if it come down to it?" as rumbling voice of Firefury spoke "Of course." He nodded and turn, walking out to the deck with Brokentusk "she still alive, I sense that much." Syrinx spoke lightly to Brokentusk, as brokentusk nodded "how you have such bound with her, when not related." Syrinx shot a warn look to Brokentusk "related or not, she is my sister in my optics." Brokentusk only nodded to Syrinx knowing better than to question Syrinx.

Syrinx looked to his men "Shockwave not to be taken lightly, you see him take cover or call him out I will deal with him. Recuse any of our people out this slagging pit, Brokentusk will be leading a rescue team, those who with me were going bring fury of our people. Here and now we show those of Avalon will not stand idle no longer, we will fight back. Beast that beat inside us call for blood we will do give it blood, so these slaver no mercy for they shall not give us none. For our people for Avalon!" he cry out, as his men raised there weapons all yell together "FOR AVALON!"

As Firefury landed on the ground, the titan ship weapons came active, rising from the hidden shells as a ramp drop down, hovering in front was Syrinx leading his men. Syrinx turn his gaze seeing the Knight ship land beside them, he smirked "nice see them get their hands dirty for once" he spoke to himself, then turn to see slavers appearing from the smoke with predacons in the air "hmm…Firefury your time to shine old friend."

Clunks and bangs the ship began to shift forms, wings move to expand upwards as neck began to click into place with a thick tail un coiling from the sides, legs un folding from the ship body it began to take form of that of a massive dragon like beast, red and gold plate shimmer in the dull lightly as Firefury bright yellow optics came online, raising the massive horn head to the air she unleash this roar that made the ground tremble, Syrinx grin seeing the fear leap into the eyes of the slavers.

Wing watched Firefurry turn into a titan of a beast, as he looked at their own ship "make our look pretty crap. " as Dart had no words, with Atl moving hand under his comrade mouth to shut it "it is impressive, I can now understand why no one desire to start a war with them." Sparks looked over seeing the slavers "so, whoever take down less slavers buy a round of drinks?" looked at them, as Dart grin drawing his blades "then let start this party early"

Shout was giving as the slavers began to charge at the knights and beast bots, Syrinx took to the air and pointed his blade at the slavers "give no mercy!" as he watched his men, some take to beast form to lead the charge, while other remain in bot modes to take on anyone didn't get hit by the stampede.

Sparks and Dart seem to move together, dancing duo with blades all could be seen. Atl moves were powerful and strong, taking on more than just one opponent. As the fight raged on, Dart had his back to sparks looking at the slaver surrounding them "hmm" he turn his head seeing Atl move to their side "don't think I would miss out on the fun now, Sparks do your thing" as Atl brought his blades in to cross over darts and sparks swords.

Sparks nodded to Atl, as the spikes on her shoulders began to crackle with energy. As the energy of electricity chain it way down her arms to her blades, with it arching and bounce to Dart and Atl swords. With one single motion all three brought the weapons of the conducted electricity, making it arch in band of lighting at the slavers got to close to them. Seeing the slaver drop to the ground Dart grin and pat Sparks shoulder "good job Jolts" he spoke softly then turn seeing beast bots now pushing into the prison slave camp. The trio had turn to watch as fire that hot like magma lava spew out of Firefury mouth, it was painful death to any slaver caught in her fires. Wasn't just them, she take down any predacon got too close to the titian.

Syrinx flew over the battlement with his team of flyers, moving to platform he lands and look around. Walking into the building he would step over the bodies of slavers and beast bots, it sicken him to no end how his kind often treated by others. He had to move back when energy arrow hit the wall right in front of his face, the arrow he looked at then smiled and turn to look into room it came from. There she was, Silverlight in her bot mode with small group of best bots holding back some slavers, it then he noticed her wings were gone.

Blue blood drip down the white plated body, onto the ground as Silverlight step back. Having her t-cog restore she more capable fighting back with her bow, but she was tired. There was boom sound, next thing Syrinx see was his sister body falling to the ground with two other beast bots, Syrinx yelled as he rush in, attacking the one who fire the cannon. He Blades coming down fast to slice into the cannon to cut through it, Shockwave stumbled back seeing Syrinx.

Shockwave stare at Syrinx, then felt sharp pain as jaw clamp round his leg as he was yanked out the door way and flung into a wall, Thunderrage looked back over at surprised look on Syrinx face "hurry up." As Vo'dkaha ran and then bounded on to thunderrage back with a brown sack in her mouth. Syrinx turn to move to where he seen his sister fall, picking her up he looked at other surviving beast bots "Follow the predacon there, head towards the titan." As Thunderrage lead the way, with Syrinx following up behind carrying his sister.

Syrinx could not help remove this feeling of being followed as he turns slightly to look down the dark hallways, nothing there but he senses an evil aura. He move backwards for a little, that feeling coming more closer to him, keeping firm grip around Silverlight frame he move quickly as possible outside.

Dart bounded up onto ruins of a wall he watched how slavers began to retreat, putting his blades away he looked to Sparks "something about the planet doesn't feel right…like we been here before.." Atl move up to Dart with Wing "Because we have, it best we leave. And leave what lay here forever lost" Atl know what was here, it made him uneasy as he saw Sparks look at him confused as he move his arm up with his hand moving in a circle motion "right round up the wounded and or fallen brethren and sisters. And be swift about it, I don't want be on this planet any longer then we already are." As he turn "come you two, got work to do."

Sparks looked at dart "he seem.." dart looked at her "short temper? Yeah, not only one notice that. Look whatever is here it can't be good, Atl know his stuff." Dart look behind him "Won't lie this place has unsettle feeling to it, like it feeds of pain and death." As he jump down beside sparks as she say lightly "that somewhat creepy, then let get going."

battle settling in the dust, Firefury return to her ship mode for the wounded to take shelter, but her cannons ever ready to strike back anyone dare to bring harm to them or herself. Syrinx walking up the ramp carrying his sibling in his arms, safe at last, as he carried his sibling to medical ward but to a room were she could be on her own as he lay her down, worried for his sister he step away to allow the medic do there job as he left to make sure no one was left behind on this forsaken world.

Time had pass as Syrinx smiles lightly, happy to have his sibling back where he could lest keep an eye on her. He move his hand over Silverlight head, seeing her hair dirty and cut, he stay at her side since he return to the ship, not showing he was worried in front of his men but in this room alone with his sister he could lest show his concern, "this rebel look really doesn't suit you" he spoke light hearted seeing his sister starting to wake up. Silverlight looked up at him still wary and groggy "really, here I thought I could pull it off" as her hand move up to rest on her brother hand "glad you came." Syrinx nodded moving his hand to hold his sister hand in his "I would never leave you behind, your my sister most of all my friend who I confine in" give her a reassuring smile "you need to rest till you have fully recover, Knights are working hard in fixing our people, returning there t-cogs and such."

Silverlight nodded as she rested her head back "decpticons were after something, in those tunnels I sense is shadows were moving, if she was there but I could not sense her." Syrinx shakes her head move his hand from her to stoke her forehead softly "Don't think on it, just rest. Will be home soon I promise" lean down to kiss top of his sister head "your safe now, all that matters. Got my best men on the door alright" smile to her "now sleep" he get up, turn the room light down to a soft dim, making his way to the door. Look behind him as a warm smile move over his lips to see his sister fall into a peaceful recharge, as he walk out with the ship doors sliding shut behind him, looking to the two guards "only medic can enter, do I make myself clear" he barked at them, both guards nodded to Syrinx "yes Sir" they responded.

With a sigh Syrinx return to his own quarters, relief to have his sibling back but something bother him, as he slump down onto his own berth in deep thought.


End file.
